Searching Hope
by Jennavicia
Summary: A young girl was sent to a new school for reason she could not explain. But she is determaned to got back no matter what, but back to where. She will to what ever it takes. She meets up with Neji and Gaara. And what about Sasuke what's the dealo with him.
1. Welcome to the school

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**Mika (used to be Molly): I don't own any of the characters in this story but Molly and any other character I but in here that is not part of the Naruto world.**

**Meio: Boobies!!**

**Mika: WTFH**

**Meio: XD**

**Mika: Really WTFH**

**Meio: MWHAHAHAHAHA! You will never KNOW!!**

**Mika: Forget it. Look I am sorry I had to re-write this but the other was stupid. This one pretty much follows the same plot except it is a lot different. There is a lot more detail in it and it has way more twists to it. A lot more drama too. I MEAN A LOT!! So, I hope you enjoy this new version of Molly, Student of Kohona High.**

**Meio: You better or you are all CORN XD!**

**Molly: -.- Meio be nice  
**

Chapter 1

Welcome to the school.

Molly was walking down the hallway to go to her first class wondering she was sent to this particular boarding school. When she finally got to her class she sat down next to a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes.

"Hello, My name is Sakura Haruno. What's your name?" The girl had asked her.

"Molly." She answered leaving her last name out for good reasons.

"You must be the new kid. It is very nice to meet you Molly. You are going to love this school. I just know it." Sakura kept going on and on and on about how cool the school was. Not that Molly cared. Then, just as Molly was about to tell her to shut the hell up, she saw some really cute boy walk in laughing.

"Who is that?" Molly asked interrupting Sakura. She turned to follow her gaze. She then turned back smirking a little.

"That is Neji Hyuga. He is a senior like us. Also, he is one of the most popular kids in school. I hang out with him all the time. Just stay away from Sasuke, he's mine."

"Sasuke?"

"He's the guy that walked in with Neji. By the way you're in his seat." Sakura stated as she waved at Neji and Sasuke.

"I am? I am sorry. I better go before I get _Sasuke _angry." Molly said all sarcastic like. She got up to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She turned around ending up face to face to the Hyuuga himself.

"I'm sure Sasuke won't mind. Go ahead and sit." Neji insisted guiding her back in her seat.

"Are you sure Sasuke-_kun_ doesn't mind because it looks like he's just about to kill me." Molly drawled adding emphasis on the kun. Sasuke glared at Molly sitting in the desk in front of Sakura. Molly only laughed taunting him further.

"Do you two know each other?" Neji asked sensing the tenseness in the atmosphere looking from one to the other.

"As a matter of fact we do. What the hell are you doing here Molly?" Sasuke asked glaring s hole through Molly. This only made Molly laugh even more.

"Mad as always. Why can't you just get over it and move on already? It's been what three years. A little long to hold a grudge, don't you think?" Molly asked ignoring his question. Her smirked widened when so saw the vain pop out on his forehead.

"Just answer the damn question Molly." Sasuke demanded gritting his teeth, he refused to give her the satisfaction of starting a fight.

"No, I don't think I will." Molly turned to face Neji, "So you're Neji right?" Sasuke growled and walked right out of the class just as the teacher was coming in. She yelled after him but he just ignored her and kept walking. The teacher just dropped it deciding that is was useless. Molly smiled in victory laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I am. You're the new student from Kay, right?" Neji asked eyeing Molly suspiciously.

"That's right. I moved here because of disciplinary reasons."

"Oh, then quick question, what's up with you and Sasuke? It seems like you really hate each other."

"Yep, very much so. We had a, how do I say it, _dealing _in the past. Ever since then we have hated each other. The funniest part about if is that I almost always win. Excuse me." Molly had an very evil happy look on her face as she walked to the front of the class, "Hello, I'm Molly, the new student from Kay. May I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course just as soon as you introduce yourself to the class." The teacher smiled.

"Alright." Molly turned to face the class smiling, "Hello, my name in Molly. I moved her from Kay academy and I hope that my experience here is just as enjoyable as it was in my old school."

"Alright you can go now." Molly looked at Neji quickly before heading to the door as the rest of the class went about whatever they were doing. Neji quickly got up and stopped Molly just before she walked out.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To the bathroom. Why, do you think that I'm going to go find Sasuke and mess with him some more, and certainly cause him to only get angrier and possibly start a fight?" She asked in return. Neji only looked at her.

"You are a smart boy. Smarter then I had originally thought. It would be of great fun to be friends with you. See you around Neji Hyuuga." Molly slipped past Neji and disappeared around the corner. Neji watched her go very confused.

"Mister Hyuuga, sit down." The teacher ordered. Neji complied and throughout the whole period thought about a certain blue haired female.

Molly found Sasuke outside by a patch of trees. He was pummeling a poor defenseless tree. She walked swiftly and stealthily up to Sasuke. He didn't notice as he continued his abuse to the tree.

"The tree did nothing to you yet you stand there punching it like it did. Is it that you are pretending that it is me that you are hitting or do you always abuse trees when you are angry?" Molly asked leaning against a nearby tree. Sasuke turned sharply in the direction of the voice. His glare darkened at the sight of blue hair.

"Why do you always follow me?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets his eyes glued on Molly.

"Shouldn't that be obvious Sasuke." She answered advancing slowly on the poor boy. There was a faintest blush barely apparent on his face, though Molly saw it slightly smirking. Sasuke backed up as Molly continued to advance on him till he ran into a tree. Molly began to rub up against him placing her mouth just next to his ear.

"Why must we constantly fight every time we see each other Sasuke? It pains me deeply that we once shared something so beautiful and lost it oh so easily." She whispered her breath fanning against his sensitive skin. He caught himself from shuddering in pleasure. He wasn't about to give in. He was going to fight back this time and she was going to give in to him.

"Who is to know Molly. Maybe it could have something to do with fact of you what you did that makes us hate each other so much, or it could be that we just naturally hate each other. It's hard to determine a thing of this importance." This time whispering in her ear as he rubbed up her arms. She smiled.

"Oh to the contrary Sasuke. As bad as it may have been don't you think that what happened because of it was just as sinful as the original sinful act that was committed?" Molly murmured against his neck.

"Sinful yes, though justice was served just as much."

"Justice. The meaning of a word to which nobody knows for to the word has a different meaning for different people. Such as you and me justice has been defined with opposite meanings." Molly pulled away from Sasuke and started walking back to class, "I do hope to see you again Sasuke. Please don't disappoint me."

Sasuke stood there dumbstruck. He had lost again. He glared, glared a long death glare as he watched Molly walk away like nothing happened. He punched the tree on last time before he picked up his bag and went to his car. He left the school and didn't come back for the rest of the day.

Molly walked back in class triumphantly. She casually sat back in her set behind Neji not really listening to what the teacher was saying to her. She was a bit to busy thinking what she was going to do to Sasuke the next time she saw him.

"Miss Molly are you listening?" The teacher asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry no I wasn't. It must have not been of any importance to me. If you could repeat it I could possibly remember it, though I highly doubt that." Molly spoke staring the teacher right in the eye.

"Miss Molly I will not tolerate that kind of talk in my classroom. You are to respect me as I respect you."

"Oh really, then is this talk okay for you? I do like this talk it is quite fun." Molly said speaking in a British accent. The teacher was about to say something when the bell rang to go to the next class. Molly smirked as she got up and deliberately walked past the teacher.

"Maybe next time." She whispered load enough for her to hear. As soon as she stepped out of the class Neji grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to and empty hallway.

"What the hell was that all about?" He yelled in a whisper once he was sure he was far enough that no one could hear. He was glaring slightly.

"What do you mean Neji? What could I have possibly done wrong" She asked playing stupid.

"You know what I mean. You can't talk to a teacher like that." He said pushing her gently against the wall.

"I can't, but why not? It is so much fun. It's the only way to show them I will not be pushed around. I must set grounds with them. If not, they will get cocky. I can not let that happen can I?" Molly said evenly slipping out of his grasp.

"You are a very twisted girl Molly."

"Like I said before, you are a smart boy. Lets play again some time. Lunch would be good. Yes, see you at lunch Neji." Molly smiled again walking away. Neji stood there exactly how she had left Sasuke. Dumbstruck and wanting more. He shook his head and headed to class. Second period was not much fun to Molly, so, she decided to pretend to go to the bathroom, with her backpack, and go find Neji. She wondered around the halls looking in every classroom she saw. When she reached the gym she sighed in annoyance.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see whom the said voice belonged to. She was facing a boy with messy red hair. He had no eyebrows and it was as if he always held the same angry expression all the time. Molly decided it would be fun to play with this boy for now.

"You caught me." She laughed walking over to him, "This is such a big school it's so hard to find the right classroom when one is new to a school."

"Hn, you should already be in class by now." The red head scoffed. He turned away and walked away from her. This made Molly want to know this boy even more. She followed him to wherever he was going.

"Why are you following me?" He asked after a while. Molly looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I was hoping that you maybe you could help me out. Also you never told me your name. I would like it if you told me."

"Names are of no importance if one does not intend on seeing or comminuting with a person again." He said looking at her. She was surprised but only continued to pursue the man even more.

"Oh, but who am I suppose to ask for when I am looking for you. It would be quite hard to find you of I do not know you name." Molly contradicted falling into step with him.

"Like I said names are of no imp-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but I am going to follow you until you tell me so you might I well tell me if you want to get rid of me." She interrupted him. She side glanced seeing the very annoyed, frustrated, yet curious look on his face. Sighing he gave in like she had expected him to.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. Now that you know mine I now have to know yours. Tell me" Gaara demanded stopping. Molly stopped a few steps in front of him.

"Sabaku no Gaara, what a strange name. I like it." Molly smiled turning to him. She place her hands behind her back and laced her fingers together, "I am Molly. It is very nice to meet you Gaara. Let's be friends okay."

"I never said I would be your friends woman. Now leave me alone." Gaara said all monotony as he walked away.

_She you around Sabaku no Gaara._ She thought walking in the opposite direction.

When she had eventually found Neji the bell rang to the next class. She waited for him to exit before waving him over.

"What are you doing here? The bell just rung." Neji asked.

"Follow me." She ordered walking off and for some reason or another he followed her to wherever she was going. It was like his body was working on auto pilot. His feet moved on their own guiding him.

"Where are you going Molly?" Neji asked catching up with her.

"You'll see." They walked for a few more minutes before she stopped.

"Molly why are we in the Sakura field?"

"It reminds me of my home. You see there is this huge Sakura field in my back yard. I love going for walks though it. It's the one place where I can get away from it all." Molly lowered her voice so much that Neji could barely hear it at all.

"Why are you telling me this?" Neji asked turning her to face him.

"We used to be best friends. I could tell him anything and he'd listen. It didn't matter what it was about he'd listen to it anyway. I miss it. I miss it very much." Molly mumbled looking down. Neji stood there shocked. He didn't know what to say or do, but stand there.

"M-Molly, are you okay?" He managed to chock out.

"You are to tell no one what I said. You do and you'll regret it deeply. I told you this for a reason, but I'll put off telling you that for know." Molly glared and walked off. Again she left Neji standing alone wondering what the hell had just happened. She smiled in victory once she was out of sight. That little act was sure going to have Neji wondering what the hell she was talking about. This school was certainly exactly what she needed to accomplish _that._ Yes, this school was sure going to be a fun for her. Her smile turned into a very evil smile. She walked into class like five minutes late with the same expression plastered in her face. She sat in the back of the class seeing as that was the only seat available. The teacher stared at her the entire time.

"You are late Molly." He said walking over to her.

"Like I didn't know that. What's the big deal? It is not like I interrupted you or anything, and even if I did you probably weren't saying anything important." Molly spat leaning casually back in her chair.

"You don't remember me do?"

"No, should I?" She asked ready to just get the hell out of there. The teacher smiled leaning over her desk.

"Maybe this will help you remember me." He leaned the rest of they way until he was touching Molly's lips. Her eyes grow wide as she suddenly remembered. She drew her hand back and threw it forward connecting square to his jaw. He fell backwards landing on his ass.

"You should really stop pretending to be a teacher. It's not becoming of you Tiro." Molly glared down and the boy on the floor.

"You didn't have to hit me! I was just kidding!" Tiro complained sitting next to her.

"Well you shouldn't have kissed me." She laughed noticing she had broken the skin.

"What are you doing here anyway. Finally kicked you out?" He asked looking at his cheek in the mirror he stole from the girl in front of him.

"Yep. My brother got tired of the school anyway. This school was the only one willing to except me. Quite pathetic if you ask me, but I'm glad that I get to see you again. It just wasn't the same without you. Nobody was wanting to play with me anymore." Molly complained leaning against her long forgotten best friend. Consequently, the entire class was watching them. They had known he was not the teacher and has wanted to laugh but were afraid to in fear of their lives. You see Tiro had been transferred from Kay to Kohona High last year and he had built up a reputation at being the bad ass. Molly and Tiro were best friends and were always causing trouble everywhere they went. They even had forced the principle to change Tiro's entire schedule so that they would have all the same classes.

"Are you still trying to hatch your plan?" Tiro asked all casually watching the teacher come back in the class extremely angry.

"Yes, and I have found this school is perfect for it too. You still going to help?" Molly asked ignoring the actual teacher, who was trying to get their attention.

"You know it."

"Yay." They smiled mischievously turning to face the fuming teacher.

"I want both of you to go to the principles office right know." The teacher fumed pointing to the door.

"Geez, what'd I do now?" Tiro demanded crossing his arms.

"For falsely sending me on a wild goose chase."

"Is it really my fault you fell for it Iruka-sensei, and why does Molly have to go? She didn't do anything."

"Yes she did. She didn't pay attention when I told her to. Now the both off you go." Iruka ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on Molly lets get out of here." Tiro sighed gathering his stuff. Molly followed suit and the both of them left not really indenting to go the office.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to school with Sasuke?' Molly asked randomly leading Tiro somewhere.

"Because I didn't feel like it. How'd you find out?"

"I have him first period."

"You two still hate each other?"

"More then ever. Oh I have got to tell you what happened." Molly laughed evilly. She told him everything that happened to her this morning. He laughed during the entire thing finding it just like her to do something like that.

"So you ran in to both Neji and Gaara huh?" Tiro laughed placing an arm around her shoulder. Molly looked at his arm but just shrugged not feeling like removing it.

"Yeah. Neji is a lot more fun to play with then Gaara. He didn't even bat an eye at me. I loved it. So, I have made it a point to get under is skin as much as I can." Molly smiled thinking about the red head.

"I never could understand how your mind worked. I guess that's why I stuck around." Tiro laughed leaning on her a bit.

"Thanks Tiro, and here I thought it was cause you like me." Molly laughed along with him.

"Oh don't you fret I still love you." The two of them laughed the rest of the way to wherever Molly was leading them to. They stopped in front of a classroom. Molly saw Neji sitting next to Gaara and they seemed to be discussing something.

"Hey look, there they are. So they have third period together. Interesting. This could be fun." Molly started cackling lowly rubbing her hands together. Tiro just looked at her oddly not really fazed with the fact that she was cackling.

"Hey, you two should be in class. Where are you suppose to be?" A random hall monitor asked.

"Oh hey Genma. Yeah we are suppose to be-"

"In this class. We were just about to go in. We had been at the nurse because I had felt sick so Tiro was nice enough to take me there. Isn't that right Tiro." Molly interrupted him. She turned to him and winked. He got the message and smiled.

"Yeah, that's exactly how it went. Later Genma." Tiro waved leading the both of them into the random classroom. The teacher didn't seem to notice the two extra students he had in the class. They sat behind Neji and Gaara. Tiro was behind Neji and Molly behind Gaara.

"Hey you two. Fancy meeting you here." Molly laughed folding her hands and placed her head on them. Tiro smiled trying his hardest to not laugh.

"Molly what are you doing here? You don't even have this class." Neji said suspiciously staring at her, "Do you enjoy following me around everywhere. This is the second time today you realize."

"No actually, I was looking for Gaara here and look what I find. The both of you right here together." She informed scooting so that her chair was right between Gaara and Neji. She placed an arm around the both their shoulders.

"Ahahahahaha. I can't take this anymore. Molly please stop you're killing me!" Tiro burst out laughing, He fell out of his chair clenching his stomach.

"What are you doing here Tiro?" Gaara asked boredly.

"He came with me. You see Tiro and me are the best of friends. We went to Kay together." Molly smiled help Tiro back up laughing as while.

"You mean you two know each other?" Neji asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, since we were like what three. Anyway it's been a long time. We do everything together. Well, almost everything." Molly winked at Neji making him blush slightly.

"How come you didn't mention this to us Tiro?" Neji asked turning in his seat so that he was facing him. Gaara merely grunted not really interested.

"Because I didn't fe-" He started.

"Tiro we're leaving, now." Molly said all of a sudden getting up and proceeding to the door. He looked and her oddly but complied.

"And where do you two think you are going? Class is not over yet." The teacher, Kakashi, drawled.

"We are leaving. We don't even belong in this class anyway, so why don't you just shut the hell up and mind your own fucking business." Molly shouted storming out the door.

"Molly, hey, what's wrong?" Tiro yelled grabbing her arm yanking her to a stop, turning her around in the process.

"Nothing." She answered yanking her arm away.

"What the hell happened to you Molly? You used to be so……"

"Say it! I used to be what? Everybody's saying it. Why should you be any different? Oh Molly, you used to be soooooo cool. I used to admire you. I always thought you would turn out different. Well you know what! I've changed! People change! Why can't I? Huh? Why can't I change too?" Molly yelled. It was a good thing they were out die and away from the building or everyone would have heard her.

"Why can't I change too?" Molly asked almost at a whisper. Tiro stared at the crying form in front of him. He was never good at helping when someone was crying, but to stand there and watch Molly cry was an entirely different story in a whole. He had never seen her look so venerable before. She was always so strong, like nothing got to her. Yet, staring at her now made her look so human. More beautiful then she had ever been with every teardrop.

"What I was going to say was that you used to be so hard, cold, and distant. Seeing you back there like that, throw me off guard. It just wasn't the Molly I knew. I got scared that I was losing you. That I…." He stopped looking at the ground. He was blushing immensely from embarrassment. It was hard enough to admit that in his head let alone out load. Molly looked up at him her face brimmed with tears.

"That you what?"

"That I…"He didn't say anything else. Tiro grabbed a hold of Molly's face with both hands and smashed their lips together. All Molly could do was stand there. She was in complete shock. Tiro had never kissed her like this before. It was somehow different then when he kisses her when they were playing. When they pulled away teary sapphire eyes gazed into dark green ones.

"That I realized for the first time since I meet you that I can't lose you. I just can't." Tiro spoke in a whisper.

"Tiro I-"

"So this is where the two you ran off to." A voice to the left of then spoke sternly. Their heads snapped in the direction of the voice. There stood the principle.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Tiro asked very rudely and coldly.

"I could ask you the same question but I saw enough to venture a guess, and I thought I told you to address me as Jiraiya-sensei."

"And I thought I told you that I wouldn't." Tiro and the principle glared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Molly I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you causing trouble anymore **and **to hang out with that boy." A strong powerful voice said coldly from behind her. She turned around to face her foster care woman.

"You actually thought that I'd listen to you. Please, you could barely handle me before. Did you really think you could take control now? Order me around like I'm one of you damn ass employees. Right, how well did that work out last time? How's that arm of yours? Still hurt? Go on take control of me. Show me some backbone. No? That's what I thought. You can't handle me. You never could. Look, I'm going back and no damn fucking court system is going to stop me. You are in my way. So here's a little advice. Get out of my way." Molly backed the woman into the school's wall. She was glaring her down just daring to do something. The woman was absolutely terrified.

"I can't even believe they let you become a foster care provider. You're too weak. I can't understand how those employees of yours listen to you. It must be the sex. What a role model. Having to have sex just to make people listen. How pathetic. Must be fun for them. Is it fun for you? Having to sell yourself like that. You're so pathetic you don't even realize it. You can't even take control of a messily little teenager. What does that say about you? Exactly what I have been saying all along. That. You. Are."

"Molly, that's enough. Stop." Tiro pulled Molly back to a fair enough distance away. The woman was crying immensely. She shlumped to floor sobbing. Molly looked a Tiro who looked indifferent. She smiled in victory. This sure was going to push her over the edge. She had finally won.

"Molly that is no way to talk to an adult. The things you said were absolutely terrible. How could you say such things like that so somebody? It makes me wonder how you were raise?" Jiraiya questioned helping the woman to her feet. This drove Molly over the edge. Tiro had to hold her back to stop her from attacking him.

"I was raise just fine. She took me away from him for nothing. It wasn't even his fault. He took care of me. He put me before himself. He made sure I went to school. I never got in trouble when I lived with him. That woman deserves it. She had no right. No right to steal me away from him. It's all her fault. Everything's her fault and she is going to pay for everything she has done to me. That's a promise."

"Molly, let's go. I need to talk to you in private." Tiro whispered in her ear dragging her away. Molly merely glared at her as she was taken away.

"Hey, kids get back here! I said get back here!" Jiraiya yelled after them still holding the lady. He sighed in defeat. It was hard enough controlling Tiro alone but, to try and control Molly and Tiro was just hopeless. It was no wonder no other school would take her.

_This sure is going to be a difficult year. _He thought, taking the woman to his office to try and calm her down a bit.

**Hey peoples! So how was my wonderful story? I know Molly is really twisted and evil isn't she. Yeah never intended on her being like that but yeah know once I started I just couldn't stop. XD I loved making her like this. I was so into it. Anyways, this chapter is like really long. It's probably the long chapter I have ever written. –sigh- Though I do miss my darling Meio. Oh Meio where hast tho gone? XD Just kidding. Well please review and wait for the next chapie!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer

**Disclamer**

**Mika: Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers. I know I took a long time to get this second chapter up but I am making a point to have the chapters extremely long. Well long enough to be long. Oh and if you have any suggestions to either make it better or if I misspelled anything wrong or put the wrong would do not hesitate to tell me. I like it when people criticize and compliment on my stories because there is a lot I don't know that somebody else might. I will promise to listen to every single one of you and I will try and comloo9joment back to everybody. Oh and it might take me even longer then it usually does due to school. Being a senior is not as exciting as it seems.**

**Meio: D Why did you put me in here again?**

**Mika: D Because I like to torture you!**

**Meio: -.- Apparently.**

**Itachi: What the hell am I doing here?**

**Mika: To tell the readers that I do not own you or the other Naruto characters!**

**Sasuke: Mika does not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**Itachi: That was my line emo boy.**

**Sasuke: I'M NOT EMO**

**Mika and Meio: Read and review and have fun please!! AND YOU ARE SO EMO DUCK BOY!! 3**

**Mika: I also steal some lines form Fruits Basket so if any of you read and say that I stole them, I am saying right now that I don't take any credit for those awesomely amazing lines. I LOVE YOU NATSUKI TAKAYA THE CREATER OF FRUITS BASKET! YOU ARE AMAZING!!**

Chapter 2

The Truth

Tiro took Molly to the other side of the school as to make sure she would not cause anymore problems. Molly was still smiling. She was very proud of herself right now. She knew that after this that woman was sure give up and go to court system to get rid of her. It was only a matter of time.

"Molly, why did you do that? That isn't like you at all." Tiro confessed letting go of Molly and stepping away. Molly looked a Tiro with sadden eyes just ready to cry. She looked down felling herself give into her feeling. She was thankful that she knew Tiro enough that she was able to cry in front of him. He and her brother were the only ones to actually see her cry rare was it was.

"No. It isn't like me. You are only of the very few people that know me. The real me, but I'm not the girl you know a year ago. I've changed and for better. Tiro they don't even let me see him anymore. They took my picture away. It was my only picture of him. They took him out of my life completely and I won't just sit here and let them take the only family I've got left. Tiro, don't you get it? They want to take you away too. They want to move you as far a possible away from me. They say that if I'm completely removed from everything and everybody in my past that maybe I might get better. More behaved, you know. Only it's not true at all. The fact is I'm getting worse by the minute and they completely refuse to realize that. I don't want to have to be alone anymore. I want out of that fucking house and back with my brother. I want him back. I need him back" Molly cried clinging to Tiro for dear life.

Tiro held Molly close in his arms. For as long as Tiro can remember, Molly's brother had never done anything bad to her. He would never do any of the things they accuse him of doing to her. To be honest he didn't blame Molly for how she acted. Though he wished he had his Molly back. Yes, _his _Molly. The loving, caring, sweet Molly he had fell in love with over the years they spent together. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Molly's.

"Molly you don't have to be alone. I'm right here. I'll always be here. No matter what okay. I won't let them take me away. I make that my promise of a life time." He whispered in her ear. He held her so close that there was absolutely no space between them. That's until the bell rang to go too forth period. Molly wiped away her tears and made it look like she had not been crying. Tiro put up his bad ass attitude. They calmly walked into forth period as if nothing had happened.

"Oh yeah, Molly how did you know that she was here anyway?" Tiro asked as they sat down in the back of the class.

"I didn't. The real reason I left was because Neji…. Neji gave me that same look. It…. It scared me. It was that same look that he always gives me." Molly spoke softly. Her head was down so he barley heard her.

"Oh, I see" That was all Tiro got to say because Molly had yelled hello at two people walking through the door. Neji and Gaara looked up. They walked to the back and sat in front of Tiro and Molly. Gaara was in front of Tiro and Neji in front of Molly.

"Do you actually have this class this time?" Gaara askedish. He more like demanded it but we won't get into that.

"Yes, actually we do. Surprisingly." Molly snorted.

"Hey, Neji! Come sit with me. I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun with me rather then that _new girl_. I doubt pity will help her any. You have to sit with my anyway, I mean we are going out, silly" Some girl with two buns on her head yelled form the other side of the classroom, very preppy like. Neji grunted in annoyance. He turned reluctantly in her direction. Molly turned to Neji confused.

'He has a girlfriend,' She thought, "Wow Neji, congratulation. I did know you had somebody. Nice pick by the way, she seems nice. Why did you tell me?" Molly said mimicking the bun girl. Tiro tried not to laugh and Gaara only smirked, because we all know Sabaku no Gaara does **not** laugh. _I like this girl. Maybe I will be her friend_. Gaara thought.

"This _new girl _just so happens to be my friend and pity has nothing to do with it. I can have girls that are friends other then you. And for the last time I am not your boyfriend, I never was, and I never will be. Get that through your thick head. I Don't Like You Tenten, and I never will. Got it? N-e-v-e-r. Never. Also Molly, she is not my girlfriend, she only wish she was." Neji said angrily. The girl Tenten looked as if she had just seen a shot. It took Molly all she had not to laugh. Molly couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Molly laughed falling into Tiro's arms, who was also laughing, "What a put down. If you think I "need" pity you must be desperate for it. Just look at you. You look like someone just died. Then again you probably did. Having to be rejected like that in front of the entire class must be hard. Not to mention the embarrassment you must be feeling right now. You know you never had a chance, yet, you proceed to do it anyway. This must not be the first time you assumed that Neji-_kun_ liked you. It's so obvious he doesn't like you its almost sad."

"What are you talking about? He's just in denial. And since when did you let any one call you by Kun Neji?" Tenten sneered seeing that Neji did nothing hearing the Kun after his name.

"Since now. Actually I never said I didn't like it. I just hate you saying it." Neji retorted.

"I guess to people like you being brought up like a rich, snobby, bitch that gets everything she wants can't understand that. Not everybody likes you. There are people out there that don't like you. Own up and face the facts. It will make life a lot easier for you. Now did I say it slow enough for you? Do you want me to repeat it a little slower so you can understand?" Molly said as if she was talking to baby. Tenten was furious. She got up in a fighting stance. Suddenly Molly got serious. She stood calmly a dark look on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Molly said darkly. Tenten, who look though she was going to back down, took a step forward.

"D-Defend my honor? You bet your ass I do!" She tried sounding threatening but it wasn't working all too well.

"Molly, don't. She's not worth it." Tiro said hastily grabbing a hold of her arm. He knew that if this went any further things would get ugly. Molly turned to him debating whether she should or not. How she wanted to kick somebody's ass right now.

"Tenten, sit back down. Do you want to end up the way I did when I thought I could take Tiro? I heard she is even worse then him when it comes to fighting. So I suggest you back off right now." Some random kid in the class warned. Molly looked around for the source of the voice. She saw a boy with red swirls on his cheeks.

"Awwwww so cute. You look like a giant teddy bear." Molly yelled glomming the boy. Said boy just blushed not knowing what to do.

"Chouji you lucky bastered. I wish some random hot girl was all over me like that." Another random kid smirked from beside Chouji.

"I didn't ask her be 'all over me' Kankuro." Chouji side glared at him hugging Molly back slightly. Tenten was about to get Molly attention back on her but thought it would be better to heed Chouji's advise and walk away. So that's what she did. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of class. The teacher did seem to care as he sat at his desk sleeping.

"Hey you look like Gaara. Are you two related or something cause if you are, then why didn't you tell me Gaara? I thought we were friends?" Molly whined sitting on his lap. Gaara tensed up immanently while the rest of the room except Tiro gasped. Gaara never let anyone touch him. Not even his brother.

"Get off me." He commanded glaring icily at her. Molly looked at him and shook her head.

"No. I don't wanna. You are very comfortable and there are very few men I find comfortable. Now answer my question." Molly refused hugging at the waist. Gaara sighed. It was strange but he found that he didn't mind her touching him.

"Fine. He is my older brother. He's repeated his senior year. This is his second year as a senior" Gaara explained. Kankuro blushed looking away.

"It's not really my fault is it. I mean that science teacher had it out for me. I'm glad I have Shizune this time." Kankuro sighed laying his head on the desk.

"Hey Tiro how about we show them how we pass classes." Molly smirked evilly, "Now, if we show you, you can't steal this. We made sure we perfected so much that when it comes to exams we pass with flying color."

"Naw, I don't feel like it right now. Can we show them how we, _you know_?" Tiro smirked seductively. Molly returned his smirk with one if her own.

"But Tiro that is for when we are alone. We can't show them that. Besides if I do show them you are sure as hell not going to be around."

"Awww, ruin all my fun. It's so much more fun watching then acually doing it."

"As true as that may be. You being there would ruin all my fun. That is, if you were there nobody else would be around, of course."

"You are going to be possessive of me now. I like that. Fine, if you insist then I will not argue. I guess us sharing _that_ is out of the question, because if I can't watch then I don't want anyone else to do it with you."

"Che, that's more like it. You better save it for you and me only. I would have had to kick you ass. Pfft, trying to share my enjoyment, please." Molly snorted getting up and leaning on Neji from her chair. Neji blush slightly.

"I can't believe I'm asking this, but what were you talking about?" Neji asked still blushing.

"Oh it's just something me and Tiro do in our spear time. It's quiet fun actually, especially when we take turns." Molly smirked and sat on his lap.

"You know, that sounds extremely dirty. If your going to talk about _that_ then at lest don't make it sound like you are having sex, although if you are, say it. Don't disguise it. Though I highly doubt you are having sex. I know considering your past it seems likely that you might I think that even with your type of past whoever brought you up made sure to teacher you that that kind of things are just as bad as doing coke or weed or any other kind of drugs. I know this because if that was not the case I doubt you would have turned out the way you did. Nobody that has had a past of drugs, sex, and violence can smile the way you do. A true smile." The teacher said coming out of now where. The strange part was that he looked around the same as his students. He had spiky hair that was tied back in a ponytail.

"How do know that? I could be pretending. You don't know me." Molly said coldly taken back by his words.

He smiled, "I maybe young, but I have seen a lot in that small time. These days, there are not many people that can smile like that anymore. Their smiles are untrue to themselves. It's like if they are still looking for something inside. You, on the other hand, have found exactly what you need. You know what you want and know how to get it. You will stop at nothing to achieve it and you don't care who gets in your way. I know because I have been there. Not is the same sense of course, but I'm sure I can understand where you are coming from. Whether you care or not, I just felt like telling you that."

_Maybe just maybe I can just him. Let's see if he can past my test of trust._ Molly looked him in the eyes as to see if he would look away,"Tell me, when the snow melts, what does it become." Molly asked.

"Easy. It becomes spring. I know that even though there is snow on the way, spring will always come and warm things up again. I have got to say that spring is my favorite season."

"Who are you?" She asked again. She was surprised by his answer. Nobody has ever got that right except Tiro.

"I am Shikamaru Nara, your English teacher." Shikamaru smiled.

"Nara-sensei, would it be possible to maybe talk sometime, just you and me?" Molly asked. _Please say yes. Please say yes!_ Tiro's eyes seemed to almost pop out of their sockets. This was the first time he had seen Molly give anyone respect beside her brother in a long time, and especially to a teacher none the less.

"I never require my students to call me by sensei. I prefer to be called by Shika. I do this because I am 17 and don't think that you guys should call me something you would call Kakashi-sensei. I am no better then you are." Shikamaru laughed.

"Molly and Tiro please report to the principal's office. Molly and Tiro went to the principal's office." Said the intercom person.

"Well that's us. It was nice meeting you Nara-sensei!" Molly bowed right before she ran out the door. Tiro shook his head. _Nara-sensei you truly are someone to look out for. Maybe I can trust you. I hope so. I do like him a lot. He has a funny way at looking at things. _

"You better feet lucky as hell sensei. Molly never calls anyone by sensei. The only person she ever shows any respect to is her older brother. I don't know what you did but you obviously impressed her enough to get to that status. Now I will show you that some respect but I swear if you do anything to make her distrust you it will not be pretty." Tiro warned starting to walk out.

"Do you always threaten teachers like that Tiro. You know violence solves nothing." Shikamaru drawled.

"Your right, but I wasn't talking about me. You see Molly….can we talk about his outside?"

"Alright."

"Molly has trust issues. It took her eight full years to fully trust me, and that's saying something considering I've been her best friend since we were three. It is highly unusual for her to call you by such a high sign of respect." Tiro said once he was sure no one could hear, but there was someone listening. A young girl was smiling widely at the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

"I understand fully. You need not worry about me. Everyone else on the other hand, you have to keep an eye on. I know that you are more then capable of taking care of her yourself, but if you are ever in need of help I am here." And with that Shikamaru walked back in class. Tiro huffed and walked away. He turned the corner and saw a brightly smiling Molly with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Tiro, thank you. Thank you so much." She said enveloping him in a giant bear hug.

"I take it that you heard." Tiro laughed nervously hugging her back. She let go looking up at him still smiling.

"Every word."

"Are you mad?

"How could I be? You mean just as much to me as my brother. I could never be mad at you for something like that."

"Molly, I need to tell you something. You remember when I kissed you right before Jiraiya interrupted." Molly nodded a little worried as to what was going to be said, "Well, I was going to tell you that I love you. I've had for a long time. I used to think that it was that brotherly love but when they made me move last year I realized I truly did love you. I know everything about you. How you fiddle with you fingers when you get nervous. How your eyes seem to glow when you're happy, and when you're angry your eyes show all your pain and suffering. When you're sad, you play with your hair. All I want is for you to be happy." Tiro whispered the last part running a hand through her hair. Molly was speechless.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You can say yes and that you love me too or you can say that you think of me as just a brother and that you think we should just be friends."

"I don't what to think. Just two minutes ago I was talking to Nara-sensei and now you here telling that you love me. I mean you being boyfriend material never even crossed my mind. Should reject you? Should I accept? Do I love you like that? I never thought about it and know I don't even know. I thought I knew but looking back on it I just assumed we would stay friends forever. I'm so confused right now."

"Molly look, its okay. I don't need an answer right now. I can wait. Even if takes you a while. Take your time. Kay, take as long as you want." Molly looked at him and smiled slightly. She knew he'd say that. She could take as long as three years before she told him and he'd still be there with her. They walked hand and hand to the principle to accept whatever punishment they were about to receive. They walked into the office ready to get yelled at not expecting what they were to see sitting calmly in one of the office chair. He had bright orange hair, there were piercing all over his face, and his eyes seemed to peer into your soul.

"NII-SAN!!" Molly yelled running up to him as he stood. She jumped into his arms. They hugged for what seemed like forever. He put he down a happy sad face plastered on his smooth features.

"It's good to see you Nee-chan." He said ruffling her hair.

"Nii-san what's wrong? You don't look that happy to see me. It's been like almost a year since we last saw each other. Don't you think you should be a little more excited to see me?" Molly accused stepping back a bit.

"I am, but I can only stay for a little bit so that I can tall you that you are going to stay at Itachi's house. You went through all the faster care providers in the arena, and until we get our case settled you are not aloud to leave the county. I'm sorry Molly. That's all they are allowing me to say. I must go now." Her brother said. He looked as though that was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

"NO! I am not going to go live with Itachi and Sasuke! I want to live with you! Why do you think I did all this?! To go back to you!" Molly yelled scaring the poor office secretary.

"Molly please calm down. It's going too all right. We'll be together again, eventually." Her brother was calm. He didn't make a move towards her because the police was watching him.

"Eventually isn't good enough! I want to be with you now! Not in a year or a few years, now!" Molly yelled grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Molly you need to let go of you brother. He must go now." A random officer ordered advancing on the two.

"NO, I will not! What are you going to do? Say he was touching me inappropriately! He's my brother and no matter what anyone says he never did anything! You think you know everything but guess what you don't! You don't know a damn thing! If you knew what really happened that night, you'd know that my brother in innocent! He never laid a hand on me and you know what he never will, but as usual you jackasses in blue don't give a crap what we have to say. All you care about is getting paid and thinking you did this world a favor. Not even when-"

"Molly, stop it. You know you are not supposed to talk to an adult like that." Her brother spoke in a reproachful voice. She turned around head down.

"I'm sorry Nii-san."

"You have got to stop this. I thought I raised you better then to disrespect someone like that. You should know better." Molly looked up at him wide eyed. Her brother never said anything like that before. She knew that he was only saying that because that stupid cop but sill it hurt. She could tell in his eyes that he was truly sorry for what he said, but he said it none the less. She backed up till she ran into Tiro. He had just stood there the entire time. He held her close letting her rest he head in the juncture between his shoulder and his neck.

"Pein-niisan, I…It's good to see you." Tiro tried laughing. Pein saw his attempted and smiled lightly.

"It's good to see you too Tiro." Pein nodded his head, "Well we must be going. Itachi will be by to pick you up after school Molly-chan. I love you and take care." With that Pein and the two officers with him left. Just before he disappeared from view Molly and Pein shared an eye contact moment. In that one glimpse all that needed to be said was said.

_I love you and we will be together soon. I promise I will fight for you until I can't fight anymore. –Pein_

_I love you too. Don't worry about me. I got Tiro. He will take care off me until then. I promise to keep fighting also. –Molly_

_Be careful and don't get into to much trouble. Oh and nice work in getting kicked out of Kay and sent to Itachi's. –Pein_

_Thanks. See you soon nii-san. –Molly_

_You too nee-san. –Pein_

"Now that that is taken care off, lets talk about you ISS, In School Suspension in other words." Jiraiya said from behind them. Tiro and Molly looked at each other and shook their heads. They began to walk off when Tiro stopped all of a sudden.

"Molly, go on ahead. I'm going to talk to Jiraiya."

"Okay. Don't take to long alright." Tiro went back into the office where Jiraiya stood calmly where they had left him.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Tiro asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked in return.

"You know damn well what I mean. You brought Pein here on purpose. You knew that he was the only one Molly would listen to. Instead of adding to the problem, how about you stay out of it." Tiro commanded about to walk away.

"I wasn't adding to the "problem" as you say. I was helping it."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?"

"She got to see her brother, didn't she? Isn't that what she wanted all along? Just to see her brother even if it was only for five minutes. Look I'm not against you, but I'm not with you either." Jiraiya laughed sitting down in his chair.

"Yeah and how is that?" Tiro asked mutually agreeing with him.

"School is the best way to get what you what. Molly has already figured that out. The worse she does the more that state is going to have to start listening to what she has to say. The only thing is the way she is doing it might not be the best solution." Jiraiya said leaning back in his chair.

"Look, Molly is going to do it on her own. On her own terms. She isn't going to listen to what you have to say." Tiro laughed ready to leave.

"Exactly! That is why you have to convince her into doing in another way. She listens to you right?" This time it made Tiro burst out in laughter.

"Listen here Jiraiya. I'm not going to tell Molly how she should get her brother back. I'm going to go along with whatever she has planned and nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind. I love Molly and I would never betray her like that." Tiro walked out of the office laughing. He left Jiraiya sitting there dumbfounded and angry. He thought for sure that Tiro would help him out. He saw Molly waiting for him calmly on the bench outside the office.

"I'm proud of you Tiro. You are a true friend. I knew I made the right choice in trusting you. Thank you." Molly smiled once he right next to her and they were walking away.

"Any time Molly. Any time." He smiled back slinking an arm around her shoulder. They laughed as they walked to lunch. Who knew that little fiasco took the whole class period? Molly saw Neji and Gaara walking together. She waved at them and they waved back.

"Hey, Molly, What did the principal what with you and Tiro?" Neji yelled from where he stood.

"Oh, nothing much. I just found out that I have to stay with Sasuke until my court case is settled on whether I get to go back to my brother. Other then that, no." Molly said all in one breathe. Neji and Gaara looked at each other and then back at Molly.

"It's ok. You can ask." Molly laugh knowing exactly what they were thinking. Neji coughed nudging Gaara. While if you can call it a nudge because he didn't even touch him. Gaara sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you not living with you brother anymore." He asked like it was nothing.

"Well you see, my parents died when I was like three, so I went to go live with my brother who was living with my grandparents of the time. The thing is my grandparents weren't really in the position to take care of a three year old, but my brother didn't want to be separated or want me to go into foster care so he said that he'd take care of me in place of my grandparents. All they had to do was sign school things until he was old enough to take me for himself. That's exactly what he did. When he turned eighteen, and me eight, we moved into a small one room apartment because he couldn't afford anything else but I didn't mind because I slept with him when we stayed at my grandparents. He became my primary care giver from then on out. We were very happy. Yes, I did get into some trouble now and then but doesn't everyone. Then six years later when I was in the ninth grade I…did something. Something really bad. Anyways, the neighbors called the police and thought it was my brother that was doing it but it really wasn't. They took my away and for a while we got to see each other. Then about three months ago they said I couldn't see him anymore. Well that caused me to do some more things but not the same as before. That caused me to get expelled for Kay. That's why I'm here. Well, earlier today I had a run in with the last foster care provider that was willing to take me in cause I got kicked out of all the others for being well, we'll not get into that. I said something and she kicked my out of there and they can't send me out of the city until my case is settle so Itachi, one of my brothers employees offered to take me in. I'm happy and all that I get to live with some I actually like but I'd rather much stay with my brother. I just hope Sasuke isn't the one to pick me up. That sure would be a interesting ride home don't you think." This took Molly about five minutes to explain. She was always saying all this kind of fast so it was sort of hard to hear, but they got the point. Molly was smiling, sort of. She was smiling but her other expressions were sadder.

"Wow Molly, that's a lot to deal with. All that happened to me was my dad was killed when I was five." Neji said sympathetically.

"Let me guess. It was Sasuke that was in your room that night." Gaara said all of a sudden cutting Molly off before she could speak. Molly didn't say anything as she blushed and turned away.

"Maybe. Let's not get into that right now. I'm hungry lets eat. Come one Tiro I want a chicken sandwich." She laughed nervously walking to the huge clump of high school students in line for food.

"Is she okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, she's just a little drained from seeing her brother." Tiro answered heading ever to Molly. The other two following suit.

**Hey people of the planet earth. Well wasn't this a fun filled chapter. Yeah I decided to give away the reason for her doing those things. So yeah that **_**that**_** thing she was talking about in the first chapter was her using the school to get to go back and live with her brother. I love Chouji. He is amazing. Amazing Chouji cuteness!! Anyways, This chapter is pretty long I guess. I wanted to make it longer, but sadly it had to end here. It's not much of a cliffhanger I know. I and truly horrible at them. Anyways, Please review, for like the umptenth time. . stupid sister asking for my to borrow my close.**

**Love you all Jenavicia!! **


End file.
